


Then and There

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Thorin does what is expected of him, but nothing prevents the wedding night dread.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

The marriage is at first purely political - set up because there is a need for one.

Thorin does what's expected of him. He takes her on walks, escorts her around the mountain, asks her about her family and about herself.

In return, Sigrid does the same.

Thorin would be lying if he said that he falls head over heels in love with her immediately. Sigrid is easy to like - decent company, patient and full of a gentle kindness. She offers up stories about her previous life in Laketown which earns smiles, and on the rare occasion, belly laughter. Still, he does not love her.

It’s not until their wedding night that he feels almost love for her. It is a spring wedding, something that Sigrid requests. Everything goes as planned as far as the vows exchanged and the braids put into each other’s hair. There is ale and wine which most everyone gets roaring drunk on, and food that everyone stuffs them with until they’re fit to burst. Then he finds himself in their bedroom. Thorin stares at the bed they’re now expected to share, and where they're expected to consummate their marriage. Sigrid stares at it too, her eyes nervous as she chews on her lower lip.

“I cannot do this, I am sorry.” Thorin says as she prepares to undress.

Sigrid stares at him with wide eyes, her hands poised over the ribbons at the waist of her dress. Thorin sighs and looks away from her, closing his eyes as she continues staring at him.

“I have never felt a desire to do such things…I tried before, but I did not feel any desire. I never regarded it as repulsive. I simply did not have a desire for them.” Thorin says it all in a rush and then waits for the inevitable anger, laughter, mocking or questions, normal of men.

The sigh that Sigrid lets out is unexpected to say the least as her hands fall down to her side. There is a gleam of relief in her eyes as she looks at Thorin with a smile on her face.

“I heard all sorts of stories from the women and dwarrowdams helping me get ready. I do not need those things to make me happy. Not that you aren’t a handsome dwarf, you’re one of the best I have ever seen. I am perfectly capable of using my hands.” She trails off and flushes, giving Thorin a somewhat bashful smile.

Thorin looks towards the bed and then at her, still in her wedding dress and feet blistering from the too tight shoes. And all he can do is laugh, a deep relieved belly laugh as Sigrid flops down on the bed.

“I do not think I will be able to sleep tonight. Would you like for me to remove your braid?” Thorin asks, but gets only no response. Sigrid is already falling asleep, eyes closed and a blissful look on her face. She will wake up tangled in the dress with her hair a knotted mess. One which they will deal with together—not as a husband and wife, but more like friends that are beginning a tentative courtship. Thorin plops down into the chair across from the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as Sigrid continues to sleep.

“Goodnight." He considers calling her Queen Sigrid as it will soon be her new title. But it feels too heavy and too much like a title. The words are too thick on his tongue and rough, edged without curves. Sigrid lets out a snore as she rolls over, legs tangling up in the skirt of the dress.

“Goodnight, Sigrid.”

And he would be lying if he said that he's falling head over heels in love with her right then and there. But his heart gives a small twinge and he can smile without fearing what she will say about not consummating their marriage.

Tomorrow they can talk about what exactly will be. But for now he is content to lie back and close his eyes, toeing his boots off as he listens to the snoring of Sigrid.


End file.
